This project is a feasibility study to demonstrate that Tagged Antigen Magnetic Deposition (TAMD) can successfully select and deposit tagged human lymphocytes on a microscope slide for analysis, counting and permanent storage. Selective tagging and magnetic deposition of subpopulations of morphologically intact lymphocytes is an innovative and inexpensive technology suitable for wide distribution to clinical laboratories. Individual samples of freshly drawn human lymphocytes tagged with CD specific monoclonal antibodies, polyclonal antibodies, avidin and ferretin flow through a sealed delivery system and deposition channel over a magnetic gap. Tagged lymphocytes deposit in a concentrated group on a slide, where they can be stained, counted and preserved. The work will verify that TAMD provides an innovative and inexpensive alternative to FACS flow cytometry for the detection of AIDS, immunodeficiency related diseases and cancers. It will provide a mass screening tool for wide distribution throughout the medical community. This study will prove the feasibility of proceeding with work on TAMD for Phase II clinical trials and design of an instrument for commercial use of this technology. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: TAMD is proposed as an innovative, inexpensive and specific tool for worldwide distribution to clinical laboratories involved in screening patients for detection of AIDS, immunodeficiency related diseases and cancer.